ANT Farm-What happened after New York Experiants
by devilgyrl14
Summary: After Fletcher went to New York City Olive start to feel very sick and discover that she have cancer. Is she gonna survive? Read the story to find out. Flyna/Folive
Chapter 1

A 18 years old young man was walking through the New York City. It is 7am and the New York City starts to become very crowded. Before this young man go to his way to school , he thought that it would be a good idea if he stop first at a coffee house to drink some coffee, because today is gonna be a long day. He order something ,then he go and sit down somewhere ,where he can enjoy his drink. Because the coffee house it has computers with free internet access, he thought that maybe he can finish his coffee while he was reading the news. He open the computer and start to read the news, when suddenly ,he find some tragic news .A young girl died of cancer . This tragic news make him remember about one of his best friend who was suffering from cancer too, and she wasn't just his friend she was also his girlfriend . He begins to stare to his mug ,trying not to remember this horrible memories, but he couldn't , he still could remember that day.

Flashback (3 years ago)

San Francisco a really nice and peaceful San Francisco 3 years ago three ants have met at Webster High School ,and from that day they became best friends. This three ants are China,Olive and Fletcher. All three have been through a lot, fights, broken hearts and embarrassing moments, but their were their special moments. And when i said broken heart i meant Fletcher, who has a crush on China but she only see him as a friend. Then it came a new school named Z-tech, and they have to move there, but at least is was a good school.

Here things start to change a little bit, and also Fletcher feelings because a moment alone with Olive can make him see her more than a friend. All this years they fight and now, they are developing some feelings for each not everything ends well ,because after a trip to New York someone offer Fletcher the opportunity to work at a Gallery Art with famous artists, and to not miss this opportunity Olive broke up with him. In the end he understands why she did it and keep a distance relationship, in a way. Time pass and Olive miss him more and more. She regret that she let him leave, but she couldn't let him miss something like this, she did it because she love him. Fletcher also miss her too, he sometimes lock in his room, and start to draw Olive all day. When Fletcher want to come and visit her, something intervenes and he need to cancel the visit. They video chat every day, and he ask all the time about China and Angus, he really miss his friends. Olive always tell him what happened there but after a couple of minutes, he say that he need to go back to his work and he will call her later. Most of the time he barely answer to her calls, and she became very sad and begins to cry only thing is that beside sadness she start to feel very sick. She feels some big pains in her back, feel dizzy and weak as days go by. Olive didn't say anything to China yet, she didn't want to get her worry or Fletcher, when one day she could barely get up because of the pain. In that day when she feels very sick, Fletcher came in visit. He call her many time ,and because she didn't answer to her phone ,he begin to get a little bit worried. In that moment when he want to got to Olive he bump into China. She was so happy to see him. He ask her about Olive and tell her that she didn't answer to his calls, making him worried. Both got her room, and when she open the door they saw Olive on the floor crying. He immediately call to 911 and Olive was taken to the hospital, and call her parents. They all wait in the waiting room for almost 3 hours wondering what took so long. Fletcher began to become very agitated not having state, and also so long, a young doctor came to her parents and ask them to come with him. Unfortunately they still have to wait, it was a private discussion. When they finish talking with the doctor, with a sad face they came to China and Fletcher. They told them that Olive has cancer. In that moment their faces became pale, it was to late for her. Both eyes began to get wet, and hugging each other and start to cry. Their best friend wasn't with them anymore. After the funeral Fletcher go back to New York, and he didn't come back for a long time home. China call him so many time ,but he didn't want to talk to anyone, what he want is to left alone. Now that she lost one of her best friend, the only person left was Fletcher. Well Angus is also her friend but he was already sad ,she couldn't talk with him. The only person left is Hudson but she don't feel like talking to him about this, even if she like him. She don't want Hudson or Angus ,she want her only best friend Fletcher. Days and month passed and China still didn't talk with him, when one day ,when she came home to visit her parents she bumped into someone. That someone was actually Fletcher who also came home to visit his parents too. When their eyes meet they didn't say anything, the only thing they do is looking to each other. Do you think that they speech to each other? Are they friend again.?Is Fletcher still depressive? Who knows!

Back in present

He stayed a little and think about what happened in the past, realized that he still feels bad about what happened between them. When he woke up to reality, he look at his cup and see that he finish his coffee. He noticed that is 7:40 already and have to go to school, to not be late. In his way to school his thought was still to her and Olive, he barely date someone after her death. Thinking all about this thing he finally arrived to school without realized. He go to his locker,take his book and suddenly the phone start to ring. That sad smile became a happy one when he saw who was calling him. He answer to his phone thinking that he have time for a little chat.

,,Hey just the right person, I was actually thinking about you right now…''he said with a big smile on his face

TO BE CONTINUED

Hey guys I really hope that you enjoy this chapter even if it was a little bit sad, but the next one will be with more romance, maybe some drama but im not gonna say to much. In the next chapter we will see who was the girl he was talkin to, maybe most of guess who it was and what is gonna happened next. Im also sorry that I have to delete the other story but because of my English, I had some mistakes, and the story was not that clear for most of the people so I have to make some changes. I hope this time the story is more clearly, and not with so many mistakes(is my first story so I tried my best to be a good one),and hope that you will enjoy the other chapters that it will come soon. Bye guys


End file.
